Recreational vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”), recreational off-road vehicles (“ROVs”), and other similar equipment usually represent a significant purchase. As such, buyers enjoy testing a vehicle before purchasing in an environment similar to the one in which they will use the vehicle. The buyer may wish to test the vehicle under actual conditions such as at full throttle, full speed, etc. However, the dealer, manufacturer, and consumer have an interest in selling the vehicle and having it registered for warranty purposes. Thus, once the vehicle is sold to a consumer, the testing comes to a close and the vehicle is registered and warranty coverage starts for the new owner. There is a need in the art for a system and/or method of controlling the usage of a vehicle or other equipment after purchase that ensures that the vehicle is covered by warranty from the manufacturer but that still allows the vehicle to be tested before purchase under real conditions.
In addition, vehicle users or owners at times have a need to limit the usage of a vehicle. For example, due to safety, liability, and/or insurance-related concerns, a company having a fleet of ATVs for use by its employees may wish to limit the speed at which the ATVs can be driven. As another example, an owner of an ATV may wish to limit the speed at which a child, youth, or guest can drive the ATV. After the guest has finished driving the ATV, the owner will typically want to remove any established limit, or set a different limit, depending on the next user.
The existing approach to setting such vehicle limits requires reprogramming the electronic control unit of the vehicle. Reprogramming a vehicle ECU is a complex operation, requiring special purpose software, hardware, connectors, and the like. Reprogramming an ECU also requires technical knowledge beyond that which is possessed by typical consumers. If reprogramming is performed incorrectly, the vehicle may become inoperable or unsafe. Due to the attendant complexities, reprogramming an ECU is an operation that is primarily performed by repair shops, dealers, and/or manufacturers. It is thus impracticable for a vehicle owner to reprogram the vehicle ECU every time he wishes to set or adjust a vehicle limit.